Gosalyn is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Gosalyn Waddlemeyer prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then Eric will get very angry at Gosalyn. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Gosalyn! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Eric said angrily. Gosalyn bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" Eric asked. "Yes!" Gosalyn said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" Eric demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Gosalyn argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" Eric scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" Eric cried. "You're more of a jerk than Negaduck! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Gosalyn shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" Eric roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Gosalyn, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Gosalyn gasped and covered her mouth. Babs Bunny and Anne Marie, Gosalyn's friends, gasped as well. Eric looked stunned. "No!" Eric gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Gosalyn? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal!" Eric shouted. "I don't care!" Gosalyn shouted back. That was the last straw for Eric. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" Eric shouted. Gosalyn ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Gosalyn's friends showed up and confronted Eric. Babs and Anne Marie also confronted Eric. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked Eric. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" Eric shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Anne Marie snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Babs said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Mary Test shouted. "You stinky-head!" Penny added. "You're ten times worse than Pete!" Daisy Duck shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Shanti said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Melody shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Robyn Starling added. "You're an evil uncaring monster!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. "You don't deserve to live!" Dot Warner shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Jenny Foxworth agreed. Jen then blasted Eric with her magical electric guitar and he fell back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series